Chocolate is not for men
by NarcoticColours
Summary: OneShot! ShinoxOriginal Female Character! Short, sweet fluffy stuff! Komada is doing her regular scouting around the village, and when done, she goes to meet back at the designated spot, but only Shino is present, giving them some awkward alone time.


AN: This is a pretty old oneshot I wrote for a friend of mine. Short and Sweet c:

Komada was doing her usual routine, searching the outskirts of the village for enemy ninja, so far, she could only feel the strong chakra of her allies. As she finished her round she came to a stop, in a clearing, the place where her, and her team mates were supposed to meet up. Her captian was sitting on a fallen down tree, warming himself by a small fire, as usual, he was the first done with his rounds. His Anbu mask was that of a fox, and his ebony black hair stuck out, defying gravity. Her mask was a Panda, cute and the appearance of a gentle creature, but fierce and deadly, her long dark blonde hair hung in a long ponytail, swaying behind her as she walked.

As she approached him, he looked up, as if he was just noticing she was there which made her smile. "You should pay more attention, I could have been some enemy sneaking up behind you." Her smirk was clear in her voice.

He let out a small chuckle, "I think I could have taken you." She laughed loudly, hitting his arm, then plopping down on the log beside him. He rubbed his arm, making a hissing sound, "You hit so hard," he whined, as he normally did, making fun of her.

"Aburame-san, your so cold to me," Komada laughed back playfully, then sighed, tilting her head back to look up at the sky. "I hate having these stupid patrol missions."

Shino sighed, "I know, and these things have bad pay, I don't get very much to eat any more." As if on command, Shino's stomach growled loudly, causing Komada to laugh, lean back, and fall off the log, which just caused her to laugh louder, Shino just chucked at his team mates usual clumsiness.

Komada stood quickly when she stopped laughing, dusting her clothes off and regaining her composure. "I have chocolate, want some?"

"Chocolate is for women and children, not men." Komada sat back down beside him, pulling a bar of chocolate out of her kunai holster, then pulling off her Anbu mask.

She smiled at him and took a bite, "Are you sure? Your stomach sure sounds like you want it." She waved it in front of his mask teasingly, then took another bite. He sighed, sliding off his anbu mask, and snatching the chocolatey goodness from her hand. "Your too persuasive."

Komada laughed, it was funny seeing her strong, composed, captain munch on some chocolate. "No, I think your just too hungry to resist the chocolatey goodness, now give that back." She snatched it back from him, got up and walked to the other side of the clearing, teasingly eating the chocolate.

"Hey, what kind of woman offers a man something and then takes it back?" He stood, crossing his arms over his chest.

"This kind of woman," She put her hand on her hip, as she took the last bite of the chocolate bar, sticking her tongue out at him, laughing.

"Well, I'm just going to have to do something about that." As soon as he finished his sentence, he was behind her, his hand on her kunai holster, digging for more chocolate, which he found and took out.

Komada quickly turned round grabbing the chocolate out of Shinos grasp, "Aburame-san, your not a woman, and your certainly not a child, so you cannot have any of my chocolate." She laughed, and he just tried to snatch it back from her, but she turned, causing them to both fall, him on top of her.

"Well, it seems now that you have no choice but to give me some." He held himself up over her with one arm, and unwrapped the chocolate, in her hands, with his other.

Komada was too flustered to do anything, but bring the chocolate up to his mouth for him. As he started to take a bite, something in the bushes rustled, both of their heads quickly turned to look in that direction, where they saw their bubbly team mate standing, which made them both blush.

"What, again?" Suki giggled at the pair, who were still on the ground, "Why does this happen almost every patrol we do?"


End file.
